Who They Are (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Catherine has some company during a round of Braxton Hicks contractions and it leads to another letter to Niblet.


**Notes:** Thank you Mari and Sammy for being the best of the best. Special thanks to Sammy for the government-y stuff, the SuperSammy title, and for letting me use your feet up line :-). All for one!

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you again for your AMAZING response to Cody's graduation last week. It truly warms my heart how much you love him.

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Who They Are (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Catherine entered her office after a meeting with the chairman of the transportation committee and slowly sat down at her desk. She shifted a bit to get comfortable in the chair Steve had got her for Christmas and then opened a file containing the new infrastructure spending bill.

As soon as she started to read, she winced at a tightening in her lower abdomen.

Looking down, she said, "Again? That's uncanny." She sighed. "Come on, I really gotta get this read." She paused, hoping it might just be one false contraction, but when another came, she sighed and pushed herself up. "Okay."

She went back out the door and started slowly walking down the hallway. She paused halfway down, one hand on the wall, the other rubbing her belly as she took deep practice breaths.

Cody stepped out of Marliyah's office, his small notebook in hand. He stopped upon seeing Catherine.

"Are you okay?" he asked immediately, the concern in his voice clear.

Catherine opened her eyes and blinked at him.

"Catherine?" he said, now more worried, stepping closer and putting out a hand.

She smiled. "Sorry, yes, yes, I'm okay," she assured him. She shook her head and put a hand on his outstretched arm. "I'm sorry, you just sounded so much like Steve right then."

A small smile crept onto his face at that, but he still looked worried.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to sit down?" he asked, motioning back toward her office.

"No, actually walking helps stop them," she said, taking a step while still holding onto his arm.

"Them?" He put his notebook in his pocket so both his hands were free.

"Braxton-Hicks contractions." At his quirked eyebrow, she clarified, "False labor."

His brow furrowed as he ran the term through his head, then he nodded. "I think I remember Mom talking about that when she was pregnant with Jacob." He paused, looking at her carefully. "You're sure it's false, right?"

She smiled as they continued to walk slowly. "Yes. From everything I've read and everything my doctor has told me, I'm sure. These are much too irregular to be real contractions." She sighed resignedly. "The only thing that's regular is they always seem to happen when I start to read a report or action plan or something else that I really need to get done."

He winced. "Does it hurt?"

"Not hurt, exactly. But it makes it hard to concentrate," she admitted. "Getting up and walking around helps." She motioned to their progress. "Hence coming out into the hallway." She smiled at him. "I do appreciate the company."

"Sure," he said, returning her smile. "Anytime."

She squeezed his arm gratefully.

"Did you put your feet up today?" he asked. "Steve said you were supposed to do that for a half hour every day …" His voice trailed off as she stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did he also say to check to make sure I was?"

Cody eyes flicked around the hall, avoiding her face. "Not … in those exact words." He looked back at her nervously. "Are you upset? I know it's not good for you to get upset."

Catherine smiled. "No, don't worry, I'm not upset. It's actually quite sweet that he told you, and that you remembered to ask."

He sighed, relaxing.

"I will need to tease him about it, though," she continued wryly, "so don't tell him you did, okay?"

He chuckled. "Okay."

She turned them back toward her office and started walking that way. "How are you doing?" she asked. "Still sore from Sunday?"

He reached up, wincing, and rubbed his shoulder where he got hit during his annual birthday paintball afternoon. "Yeah. Speedball was pretty brutal. I got a few bruises that are gonna last."

She winked. "So does Steve," she told him. "He said you were great again this year. Held your own against Danny during Capture the Flag, and got Steve several times during speedball."

He ducked his head, grinning. "I remember everything you and Steve taught me about tactics."

"Remembering is one thing, putting them to use is another," she said seriously.

He straightened, smiling proudly.

"And I heard Jadon did a little better," she said.

He laughed. "Well, he didn't run out and make himself an easy target whenever anyone came near him, so that was an improvement."

She joined his laughter. "That is."

"We missed you," he said genuinely.

She squeezed his arm. "Aww. I'll be back next year," she promised. "Count on it."

He smiled. "Deal."

They reached her office. "Okay, maybe now I can get this spending proposal read," she said.

"Maybe you could read on the couch," he suggested. "With … um … with your feet up?"

She glanced at him, quirking an eyebrow, then chuckled. "Good idea."

He walked with her over to the couch and stayed close as she settled herself.

"Could you put that pillow there, please?" she asked, pointing to the end by her feet.

He helped her get the pillow under her feet, and she nodded gratefully.

"Perfect, thank you." She groaned. "Ohh, of course." She pointed to the desk. "Could you grab that file folder on my desk, please? Thank you," she added as he stepped over to get it.

He came back with the folder and her water bottle. She smiled appreciatively.

"You really are just like him," she said simply.

He smiled, that touch of pleasure and pride back in his expression at being compared to Steve. "Do you need anything else?"

"Possibly a hand up in about a half hour," she joked.

His eyes widened. "Really? I could … um … I could probably stay … if … I mean …"

She chuckled. "I'm kidding." She glanced around with a little wince. "Probably." She smiled reassuringly, patting her pocket. "I've got my phone on me if I need anything."

He relaxed. "Okay." He motioned for the door. "I'll just … get back to work, then."

"Thank you, Cody," she said sincerely. "It's nice having you so close."

His smile was soft in response. "You're welcome."

"And remember," she said, causing him to pause at the doorway. "Not a word."

He grinned. "Not a word."

* * *

Later that evening, Catherine sat on one of the chaise lounges on the deck, Cammie dozing in her casa.

Catherine had her feet propped on a pillow and a notebook resting on her legs.

 _Dear Niblet,_

 _We're getting closer and closer. I know the contractions I felt today are one my body's ways of getting ready for your big day. I don't mind them, even if they always seem to come when I'm trying to get something done because I know they mean I'm one step closer to meeting you._

 _I'm practicing just like you're in there practicing._

She smiled, feeling Niblet moving as she did so often these days. Looking down, she grinned to see little limbs visibly pushing against her belly. At one prolonged push, she let go of the pad with one hand to push back at the small hand or foot.

"Hi, there." Her grin broadened when Niblet pushed in the small spot. "Yeah, I see you. You're just about ready to come out and play, aren't you?" Her smile softened. "I can't wait," she said softly.

As Niblet settled, Catherine went back to her letter.

 _I've got my feet up, waiting for your daddy to get home. I know he'll be happy to see that. He wants me to be as comfortable as possible. He's even got Cody checking to make sure I'm okay at work. Though I know Cody would do that anyway, because that's just a part of who he is._

 _I'm so lucky, Niblet, to have to so many people around who care about me. Your grandparents and Grandma Ang are on the island now. They're going to be here all summer and I couldn't be more grateful to have them close by right now._

 _All these people who care about me … they already love you so much. Almost as much as your daddy and I do._

 _They can't wait to meet you, and neither can I. So you keep practicing in there and so will I. We'll be ready for you, Niblet._

 _We already are._

 _Love,_

 _Mommy_

She had just set the notebook and pen aside when Cammie jumped up. Steve emerged through the back door a minute later and rubbed her ears in greeting as he walked toward Catherine.

"Hey," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Hey, yourself," she replied, smiling happily at his arrival.

He bent and rested his cheek against her belly, whispering, "Hi, Niblet." He smiled as Catherine ran an affectionate hand through his hair.

He straightened after a moment. "You okay?" he asked, noting her position as he took a seat at one of the detached benches close to her.

She smiled. "Yes. I thought you might like to see for yourself that I'm putting my feet up," she teased, "rather than taking someone else's word for it."

He grinned, running a hand over the back of his neck.

"I'm not sorry," he said simply.

"I know you're not," she said, matching his grin. "It's okay. It's who you are." She tilted her head, gazing at him. "You've actually been very restrained the last seven months and I appreciate that."

He nodded. "I know you're pregnant, not incapacitated."

She reached out and squeezed his hand. "And I know you worry and want me to be as comfortable as possible."

"I do," he said. "And it's not worry, it's just … concern."

"So you told Cody to check on me," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"I didn't tell him to, I just mentioned it was … convenient that he was continuing his internship now that school is out."

She grinned and squeezed his hand again. "Somehow I think Cody would have checked on me anyway. That's just who he is."

"Yes, it is," he said, his voice sure and certain and proud.

They settled into a comfortable silence and he scooted closer so he could reach her bare feet, rubbing them gently.

"Mmm," she moaned happily, her eyes drifting closed. "That feels good."

He continued to knead her feet carefully as she leaned her head back against the lounger.

"You tired?" he asked.

"Yeah," she admitted quietly, running a slow hand over her belly.

"You could've laid down," he said.

"Mm, Niblet was a little too active for that," she said. "And I wanted to write her a letter," she said, glancing at the notepad.

He smiled at the familiar sight.

"She's settled now, though, so maybe I should take advantage." She looked around, her lips twisting thoughtfully. "Although, I didn't really think this through." At his questioning look, she motioned to the chaise lounge. "I'm not positive I can get up unassisted."

He snorted. "You didn't learn your lesson after the tub?"

She grinned. "I'm gonna blame this one on pregnancy brain."

He smiled and squeezed her foot gently. "Continue the foot rub in bed?" he offered.

"You're on, Commander. Just as soon as you help me up."

His smile softened and he held out a hand. "Always. That's who we are. And that's what we do," he said as she put her hand in his without hesitation. "Help each other up."

"Always."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
